In a prior art, a worker binds reinforcing rods with a wire to securely fasten the reinforcing rods to each other prior to pouring operation of concrete slab in a construction field. In order to accomplish the binding operation, those skilled in the art use a binding hook to wrap a crossing part of the reinforcing rods with the wire and twist both ends of the wire with the binding hook.
However, this operation is, as circumstances require, accomplished at a place far from the ground, and a binding performance of the reinforcing rods is different from depending upon an expertness of the operator, thereby requiring a high wages more than operators of the other processes. Therefore, a construction cost is increased, and an industrial disaster such as an injury from a fall of the operator occurs.
Therefore, the applicant of the present invention has proposed Korean Patent Application No. 2002-0032614 entitled “Apparatus for automatically binding reinforcing rods and a binding-wire used therein” in order to accomplish this operation without an individual skill.
Referring to the above patent, the apparatus comprises a case having an inserting groove in which a reinforcing rods is inserted, binding-wire receiving means installed at one side of the case and in which the binding-wire is stored, binding-wire feeding means installed at one side of the case to extract the binding-wire forward, and a rotary binding-wire guider installed at a front end of the case to rotatably guide the binding-wire supplied from the feeding means to surround the reinforcing rods.
Further, a fastening fan having a plurality of wings is closely installed at one side rear end of the rotary binding-wire guider and rotatably connected to a rotary shaft for twisting the binding-wire surrounding the reinforcing rods to guide the binding-wire to twist the both ends of the binding-wire.
In addition, in order to cut the binding-wire surrounding the reinforcing rods, when a power switch becomes “on” to energize the power source by an operation of the operation button, a rotary gear is rotated to operate a blade of a cutter vertically installed.
In order to obtain a dynamic power of a prior art reinforcing rods auto-binder, two independent driving motors are operated. A first driving motor is formed to rotate the rotary gear for winding the binding-wire on the reinforcing rods. And, a second driving motor is connected to a flexible shaft to twist the cut binding-wire.
This flexible shaft is used as power transmission means of non-straightness, the power being transmitted to a distal end of the shaft while it making noise.
Further, an excessive vibration is generated to increase a damage rate due to a friction between the parts.
In addition, a momentum applied to the distal end of the shaft is decreased to make a twisting force of the binding-wire weaken, thereby preventing the reinforcing rods from fixedly binding.
And, a weight of the binder becomes heavy due to a plurality of driving motors. This adds an extra fatigue of an operation of an operator, and has a close relationship with a decrease of an operation performance.
At the same time, a binding-wire feeding apparatus is consisted of a rack horizontally movable by an operation button, and a pinion rotatable by the rack, thereby making the binding-wire be extracted forward by a binding-wire lead tap.
The forward extraction of the binding-wire by the binding-wire lead tap generates a phenomenon that the binding-wire is separated due to its bending to be guided to the end of the rotary gear unstably, according to circumstances, the forwardly extracted binding-wire is retracted again by catching in the lead tap as the operation button is returned.